Mamma?
by MonsterChibiJaxmine
Summary: Hmmm...let's find out what the Flut-Flut's perspective on getting 'rescued' was, shall we? XD First person, present tense, K  for...egg violence?


Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter, though I'm not sure who does anymore.

A/N:

I haven't written anything in a while, so I hope this isn't awful!

Earlier today, I searched 'Flut-Flut' under characters and got nothing. Zip. Zero. It made me sad, so I wrote this in an hour-ish. With, of course, a break to play through TPL enough to see the cutscene in question :D.

Enjoy!

I think I should have hatched by now.

My egg is too tight, and my food is almost all gone. So is my air, but I'm not quite sure what that stuff is yet. All I know is that it's kinda hard to breathe.

And I'm cold. Where's mamma? She should be here, helping me hatch, and keeping me warm. Yesterday there were noises outside, and it sounded like the Lurkers, the things mamma would warn me about from her perch in the nest. But I heard mamma screech at them, so she must have fought them off! But if she did, then why is she not on top of my egg?

I think I'm feeling something called worry now. I want mamma! I sulk, slowly getting colder, until I hear footsteps. They don't sound like mamma. More Lurkers? I hold my breath.

Who else could it be? It's Lurkers. It has to be. And they're coming to take me away!

Outside my egg, the footsteps stop. It's quiet. But still, I'm scared! My egg is shaking along with every part of me. I don't want it to be Lurkers. I don't want to go away, I want to stay here and wait for mamma! Please, please Lurkers, leave me alone!

I'm trembling so hard when a voice erupts from the outside that I jump hard enough to make my egg wobble.

"So, Jak, ya got any idea how we're gonna get this egg off the cliff?"

Oh, no. They're talking Lurkers. They're going to take me away and…I don't know what they want with me. It can't be good.

One of them's below me, too. The voice rings up.

"Careful, now! Don't hurt the poor dear! Just gently push the egg off the cliff!"

Don't hurt…? If I'm a poor dear, then maybe I'm safe. Unless they want me for stew. Oh, mamma, where are you?

"Um, Jak, I don't think that's such a good-" WHACK!

My egg is rocking! I want to squawk really loud and make them go away! But I'm in my egg. I can't talk yet. Oh, mamma mamma mamma! Come back now! Help me!

"That wasn't very gentle!" The voice beneath me pouts. There's a slight chuckle from outside my egg, a lower voice. Then the other one just by my egg pipes up.

"Jak, sure, annoying birds is fun and all, but we need the crazy lady's power cell so we can find the dark eco sage and TURN ME BACK! Don't hurt the egg!"

There's a moment where everything is quiet again. I spend some air to grab a breath, and I'm about to whoosh it out in a long sigh when I feel pressure by the base of my egg. New tactic by the Lurkers? I freeze and hold still like ice.

"That's it Jak, push the stupid egg! Push!" A series of grunts answers the voice, and my egg shifts a little. I can hear it whispering against mamma's nest. I don't move very much, though, which is a good thing. They can't take me if they can't move me.

After a few minutes, the pressure stops, and I can hear someone breathing hard just outside my egg.

The breaths go back to silence, and there's another long pause outside my egg. Maybe they've given up? Then: "Fine. Fine, Jak. When this egg is scrambled on the ground, it's all your fault."

There's another small, low chuckle, then a thud sends my egg skittering across the ground. I'm moving! They're taking me!

The voice beneath me says, "Here, birdy-birdy, here, birdy-birdy-birdy,"

And…wait. SCRAMBLED EGG? That would mean scrambled ME, wouldn't it?

I wrestle with my egg, trying to get it to let me out. But then another hard whack sends me further, and then I'm down. I think my stomach is still somewhere up on the cliff.

Oh mamma, I wish you were here, I'm falling because I can't fly yet and I'm gonna get scrambled!

Then there's a thud, and I'm all the way down. And there's light. Well, at least I think it's light. It's up by my head, and I can see my shell now because it's not dark.

My shell is pale yellow, and there are little blue veins all through it.

"Oh, poor little thing. I do hope you're alright," A voice says next to me. It sounds like the one that was beneath me when I was up high. I look up, wondering if I'll see that Lurker.

Instead, I hear a light thud off to my right.

"Good job, boys, now here's a Power Cell for your valor."

Then there's a squawk -"OH YEAH!"

Mamma? It sounded like mamma. I have to see! I wriggle in my shell, and it breaks apart around me. I have to squint, it's so bright out here!

"It looks kinda like a dinosaur," the squawk voice says. I whip my head around and see my mamma.

Well, my mamma I think. She's a little short. And she's orange. But still, she sounds like my mamma!

I open my mouth and my first word comes out.

"Maaaama!"

She doesn't look like she recognizes me, so I give her a loving peck on her fuzzy head.

"Maaama!"

Mamma backs up a little bit, and her pupils shrink.

"Oh no. No no no NO!"

The boy next to my mamma, a blond, fights back a chuckle.

There's a voice to my left, the one that was below me. I turn to look, and it's a small old woman.

"Oh, look, isn't that cute? It thinks you're its momma."

Mamma shrieks, and I look back at her.

"Arugh! I'm not your mom! Ya see any feathers here?"

I'm still a baby, so I can't understand what she's saying.

But, I can tell by her expression that she loves me, just like any mamma should.

"Come on, boys, let's get her back to the village so the Sage can train her," the old woman says.

"Yeah. The sooner it's out of my hair, the better," Mamma mutters to herself. She climbs onto the boy's shoulder. He rolls his eyes at her and follows the old woman, who is walking away.

Still a little wobbly on my feet, I follow the three of them happily, ready to go anywhere, as long as I've got my mamma.

A/N: Poor Dax. If he's not getting eaten by Leaper Lizards, he's being called Mamma by Flut-Fluts. *pats on head*

Review if you want ;D


End file.
